1. Field of the Invention
This present invention is directed to tubular grippers, clamping apparatuses, top drive systems, and methods of their use.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of tubular gripper systems and top drives used with such systems. Certain prior art top drive systems have a top drive unit and a pipe gripper system for receiving a tubular member and engageable jaws for contacting and gripping a tubular that has been positioned within the gripper system. In one aspect each jaw has an interconnected hydraulic cylinder apparatus which is controlled and activated to move the jaw into or out of gripping engagement with a tubular.
The prior art patents reveal a wide variety of such systems, including, but not limited to, and by way of example only, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,594 and in the references cited in this patent and those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,950,639; 3,902,385; 4,346,629; 4,458,768; 5,433,279; 6,276,450; 4,813,493; 6,705,405; 4,800,968; 4,878,546; 4,753,300; 6,536,520; 6,679,333.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,594 discloses pipe gripper and top drive systems, and, in certain aspects, a top drive drilling system, in at least some aspects, having a top drive unit, and a pipe gripping system beneath the top drive unit which has an open throat for receiving a tubular to be gripped by the pipe gripping system; and, in at least certain aspects, the gripping system having a body with first and second jaws movably connected thereto and piston/cylinder devices movably interconnected with each jaw for moving the jaws to clamp and then to rotate the pipe. In one aspect, a pipe gripping system is disclosed which has a body, a first jaw movably connected to the body, a second jaw movably connected to the body, a first piston/cylinder device movably interconnected with the first jaw, a second piston/cylinder device movably interconnected with the second jaw, the first piston/cylinder device for moving the first jaw to clamp a pipe and the second piston/cylinder device for moving the second jaw to clamp the pipe, and the first piston/cylinder device for moving the first jaw and the second piston/cylinder device for moving the second jaw to rotate the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,451 discloses methods and apparatus for making and breaking tubular connections within a tubular string are disclosed. In certain aspects, a tong assembly includes gated power and back up tongs coupled to a torque bar. Jaws of the tongs may be arranged circumferentially with support members disposed between adjacent jaws to substantially complete a 360 degree closed circle. A hydraulic circuit may equally distribute fluid and pressure to actuate the jaws. The power tong may include a gated rotor driven by at least three drive motors. The rotor may be selectively physically locked from rotation or movement by one or more rotor locks. Further, the tong assembly may include an interlock that prevents activation of the drive motors until the rotor locks actuate to unlock the rotor. Additionally, gate locks may secure the tongs and rotor when closed, and a releasable coupling arrangement may aid engagement of a motor to a rotor pump. There is disclosed an apparatus for handling a first tubular and a second tubular during make up and break out operations, including: a tong having jaws radially arranged within a rotatable member and moveable toward a center for gripping the first tubular, wherein each jaw is actuated by a substantially equal supply of fluid independently controlled by a common pressure limiter; and a back up member for gripping the second tubular and preventing rotation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,385 discloses pipe joint make-up or break-out tools for making or breaking a threaded pipe joint, including two gripping assemblies adapted to extend about and grip two pipe sections respectively and each having two jaws hinged together for opening and closing movement, with the two gripping assemblies being mounted for relative rotary movement about the pipe axis by power driven actuating means, preferably including two piston and cylinder mechanisms, each of which acts in one rotary direction against one of the gripping assemblies and in the opposite rotary direction against the other gripping assembly at essentially the location of the hinge between its two jaws. In one aspect a tool is disclosed for effecting relative rotation between two threaded pipes about an axis of the pipes, including: a first gripping assembly adapted to extend about and grip a first of the pipes, and including two jaws and a first hinge connection attaching the jaws together for relative swinging movement about a first hinge axis between open and closed positions; a second gripping assembly adapted to extend about and grip a second of the pipes, and including two additional jaws and a second hinge connection attaching the additional jaws together for relative swinging movement about a second hinge axis between open and closed positions; a power operated actuating unit for exerting force against the two gripping assemblies in a relation causing relative rotation between the pipes; the two hinge connections being receivable substantially in axial alignment with one another in a position in which the jaws of both gripping assemblies are openable; and a shoulder carried by a jaw of one of the gripping assemblies and engageable with a shoulder on a corresponding jaw of the other gripping assembly in a relation transmitting closing force from one jaw to the other when the two assembles are in the relative position in which they are openable.